Arthas Menethil
Arthas Menethil, later known as the Lich King, is an undead villain of the Warcraft series. He leads the undead armies of the Scourge in an attempt to conquer the world of Azeroth from his throne atop Icecrown Citadel. Background After Ner'zhul and the Orcish Horde failed to invade Azeroth for the Burning Legion, the demon lord, Kil'jaeden, destroyed Ner'zhul's mortal body, trapped his spirit in a block of ice and a suit of armour, thrusted him into the glacier of Icecrown, and turned him into the first Lich King, leader of the undead Scourge. Arthas Menethil, crown prince of the kingdom of Lordaeron, desired to defeat the demon dreadlord Mal'Ganis and his army of undead, caused him to fall into the Legion's plan; Hearing the voice of the Lich King, transforming the once kind paladin into a death knight, and becoming the one that would lead the scourge itself to decimate his own kingdom, as well as many others. Now donning the armor of the itself and joining his mind with Ner'zhul, Arthas gained full control over Scourge with no one, not even the Burning Legion itself, controlling him, finally becoming the king he wished to be. Powers & Abilities Even after becoming the Lich King, Arthas still retained many of his death knight powers, and even more, giving him skills in unholy, blood, and frost magic. *'Unholy:' **'Necromancy:' *'Blood:' *'Frost:' Equipment *'Frostmourne:' The powerful sword that is the source of Arthas' lich powers. It houses the soul of Ner'zhul, the original Lich King, which controls Arthas from inside the blade. The sword is powerful enough to effortlessly shatter other weapons that cross blades with it. **'Soul Absorption:' Frostmourne can drain the soul of anyone the blade comes into contact with. If the opponent is slain by the sword, their soul is permanently absorbed. **'Sentience:' Since Frostmourne is home to the soul of the original Lich King, it has a mind of its own. ***'Corruption:' Anyone who first picks up Frostmourne is slowly driven to darkness, as the blade eats away at the user's morality, eventually turning them evil if they weren't already. Once evil, Frostmourne forcefully transforms the user into an undead warrior, absorbing the soul of the victim and gaining their skills and memories. ***'Mind Control:' So long as Frostmourne remains 1 mile from corrupted undead, it has complete control over their actions. ***'Telepathy:' Frostmourne and Arthas share a psychic link that transcends dimensional barriers. **'Goodness & Life Smite:' Frostmourne is more effective against good-hearted and/or living beings. **'Intangibility Bypassing:' Frostmourne hits incorporeal and intangible enemies as if they were corporeal. **'Bleeding:' When struck by Frostmourne, an enemy begins to bleed, losing stamina and taking damage over time. **'Chaos Generation:' Frostmourne damages opponents with pure chaotic energy with each strike. *'Helm of Domination': The crown of the Lich King. Anyone that wears the crown becomes the new Lich King, granting them the power to control the undead Scourge. If the current Lich King is still alive when attempting to wear the crown, it will unleash a surge of power to deny the wearer, killing most mortals. Regardless, it can not be stolen until the previous King has died. Feats Strength Speed Durability Skill Weaknesses Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sword Users Category:Undead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Warcraft Category:Army Leaders Category:Activision Blizzard